This invention is a control circuit for a nonprecision, thermally operated, periodic positive & reverse circulating fan. It is an improvement over one form of control circuit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,533, titled "Controlled Fan", issued Aug. 25, 1987 to Tai-Her Yang, inventor of the present invention.